1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image reading device, a method for job execution of the image reading device, and a computer readable recording medium that stores a program relating to the job execution.
More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an image reading device that performs scanning of original material(s) and executes jobs sequentially based on registered job information, and a method for executing jobs of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a multi-functional product (MFP) previously registers a job setting and then reads the job setting by selecting at an operation panel of the MFP if it is a required job setting.
For example, Japanese laid open patent JP06-202415 discloses a technique that automatically sets a job setting to the MFP by using a job setting sheet which indicates job setting information. The job setting information includes settings that concern a job that will be done to original materials.